Dolls on a Shelf
by Ixcythan
Summary: Twenty, nineteen, eighteen. One by one, my friends keep disapearing. Rated T for safety Includes everyone in the Zodiac, and Student Council
1. Bye Bye, Dollikins

**Dolls on a Shelf**

**Chapter One: +Bye Bye, Dollikins+**

* * *

(Uo's POV)

"Damn." I cursed under my breath. "What the hell happened to me last night?"

Trying at several more unsuccessful attempts to make out where I was, I groaned and collapsed on the bed, irritated at my failure.

I know for a fact I wasn't out drinking. I was with Tohru and Hana, and Tohru would never let me do something as stupid as underage drink.

"TOHRU!" I yelled a few minutes later, finally realizing the possibility—no, she couldn't have…Nah, she's not as careless as me. But…what if, no. She couldn't have been kidnapped. Wait, am I kidnapped? So many probabilities are going through my head; I don't know what to think anymore! But, this room, I don't notice it. I didn't come here on my own. Damn. I've been kidnapped! A former gang member, kidnapped! That means that Hana and Tohru probably are too. Hana can take care of herself, with her and her poisonous denpa, but Tohru's defenseless, even as daughter of the legendary red butterfly!

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table next to me. "A table?" I whispered to myself. I didn't notice it before. I looked down at it, and turned on the reading lamp that was placed on it. How could I miss something as clear as a table with a lamp? Other than the lamp there was a small tray. It had pictures of various animals such as a tiger, a rat, and an ox. Oh, I get it; it's the animals of the zodiac! I wonder what the other doodles are for. Things like, a rice ball, or a black flower. On the tray filled with these drawings, there was a clear glass fish. "What the hell…why a fish?" I verbally thought to myself, but decided to shrug it off, and find a way out of here.

Ha. Who would've guessed? A door that I so obliviously missed was also in the room. I walked over to it, and tried to turn the knob. Great. It was locked. I was pretty stupid to think that I could just waltz right out of here.

_Crash! _

My head spun around to see what the hell that noise was. There was a person with me, which wasn't here before. I couldn't make out if the person was a male or female, all I could tell was that its fist just slammed down on the glass fish, shattering it to peices.

"Do you want to die?" the figure asked coldly.

_WHAT THE HELL KINDA QUESTIONS IS THAT! OF COURSE NO—_

"Yes." To my surprise, my voice was acting upon itself.

"Then I'll give you what you want." The figure said as it stepped into the light of the reading lamp.

"Hey, why're you—GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Tohru **

"Oh mum, how did I get here? I fell asleep with Hana and Uo-chan, but now I don't know where I am." Tohru said, while holding a picture of her mother. She took a glance at the table next to her and looked a bit puzzled. She didn't notice a small tray there before, but there it was, right before her eyes.

"Oh mum, look! It's the thirteen members of the zodiac. I'm so happy, it even includes the cat!" Tohru said as she examined the tray. "Oh, but look, it looks like there was a fish, but it's been marked off, I wonder why." Her eyes then saw the small glass onigiri on the tray. "Awww, how cute."

She suddenly turned her head in surprise as the door (which she hadn't noticed) slightly opened. She carefully hopped to her feet and walked out the door. Seeing another door across the hall, she crept up to it, trying her best to not make any noise. The doorknob squeaked as she turned it, but, when she finally got the courage to actually open the door…

_CONK! _

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**With Kyo**

Kyo sat there, glaring holes into the glass cat sitting upon the tray.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA SICK JOKE IS THIS! I bet this was that **DAMN **RATS DOING! He's tryin' to mock me! IF HE WANTS ME TO KICK HIS PRETTY BOY FACE, ALL HE HAS TO DO IS ASK!" Kyo abruptly stopped his rant when he heard a squeaking noise. It was coming from the door.

_There was a door there? _

He immediately went up to it, getting ready to open it, thinking it was the damn rat that did this to him, when…

_CONK!_

The door slammed open and hit him square in the head.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KYO-KUN! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

Kyo finally coming to his senses, noticed whose voice that was. "Tohru?"

Tohru just smiled and nodded, "Man, am I glad to see you, I thought you were that damn rat—"

"You thought she was who?" Asked the said person.

"Why the hell would you put that in my room!" Kyo yelled pointing at the small glass kitten.

"That wasn't me, you stupid cat."

"Oh yeah!? THEN WHO THE HELL WAS IT!?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"BECAU—"

"Um, I don't think this is a time to be fighting guys…" Tohru said, trying to stop them.

"Miss Honda is right, we should try and focus on finding out if there are any others."

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Of course we heard it you stupid cat!"

They both stopped when they noticed Tohru's eye grow wide.

"Miss Honda, what is it?"  
"T-that sounded like U-Uo-chan's voice."

"I guess it did sound like that Yankee"

"Now Miss Honda, let's not jump to conlu—" But before Yuki could finish his sentence, Tohru had already started to run towards the sound, and of course, Kyo and Yuki followed.

_And just like that, there were nineteen_

_With a bloodied room, that needed to be clean_

**End of Chapter One**

Dollikins: A Fabulous, Education-related doll, that virtually duplicated all parts of the body. This doll, unlike others, had no face paint, or variety of hair colors, like the straight legged dolls people were used to before the Dollikins came out.

I made Uo the Dollikins because, unlike most girls her age, she doesn't wear make-up, and doesn't seem the care too much on her outside beauty. Which makes her different from the stuck up girls at her school.

Haha. Stuck up girls equals Straight legged dolls.


	2. Sayonara, Worry Doll

**Chapter Two: +Sayonara, Worry Doll+**

* * *

Tohru finally reached her destination. A lot of other people were here too, she guessed about 20. Her eye caught something; long, curly, black trailing hair, in the corner. It was Hana, and she was crying, which only meant one thing. Uo-chan was injured.

_I wonder how badly Uo's been injured, if Hana-Chan is crying. _

Then, she heard something she definitely was not expecting to hear.

"Yes, as expected, she is dead."

"DEAD!? SHE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE DEAD!" A short brown hair boy shouted. Tohru didn't really know him, but, he was on the student council.

"D-dead." Tohru stuttered. The sound of her voice made Hana immediately whip her head around and scurry towards the girl once she confirmed the identity.

"Sweet Tohru…"Hana started, but was caught off when Tohru's body went limp, and sunk into her own. The poor girl was crying, even more that Hana herself did. She couldn't blame her, she knew Arisa longer, and she helped her get through her past.

"I'M SORRY WORLD! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SINS THIS YOUNG GIRL HAS DONE! ACCEPT HER TO HEAVEN! I'M SORRY FOR THE PERSON WHO HAS BLOOD ON THEIR HANDS FROM THIS EVENT! I'M SORRY FOR HIM!" Ritsu shouted.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Kyo asked. (Or more like added a snide remark)

"I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SEXIST! IT WAS MY FIRST THOUGHT TO SAY HIM RATHER THAN HER! I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT FOR EVERYTHING! THIS DEAD GIRL, KYO'S WASTED BREATHE TO CORRECT ME, GLOBAL WARMING—"

"Global Warming?" Practically the whole room said in unison; with the exception of a few. (Arisa, Hana, and Tohru)

"As entertaining as you are right now, Rit-chan, I think you should be a bit quieter in your apologies."

"I'm sorry," Ritsu apologized, barely above a whisper.

"I think, we should head into a different room." Yuki said, trying to be logical.

"As smart as ever, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru said slinging an arm around the boy.

"How can you be so happy after an event like this?" Yuki asked, slightly irritated.

"Easy. I didn't know the girl!"

"Idiot."

"Yun-Yun, Kimi's scared; you want to hold Kimi, right?" Kimi stated, her voice sounding more like a helpless plea, then a conceited demand.

"I'm sure someone else will, Yuki said as his eyes wondered off to Machi, who had her head bowed, with an expressionless face, as always.

"Machi are you okay?" Yuki asked, worried.

She slightly lifted her head up, only for it to be pushed down by a strong force known as Kimi.

"MACHI!?"

"No. Kimi! You ask Machi what's wrong but you don't care about Kimi!" Kimi whined.

Kyo gave out an aggravated sigh.

"W-what's wrong, K-kyo-kun?" Tohru asked in between the gasps of breaths.

"Damn Rat, with all his damned fan girls. It's annoying."

Seeing Kyo behaving like his usual self made Tohru smile a bit. She was done with crying, for now.

She started to walk down to the front room (Or what seemed like the front room) with everyone else. It was undeniably huge. With various couches, and chairs. This was not made for a small family. In fact, it seemed as if this house was made just for them.

"Everyone, I have a question."

Everyone turned their heads to look down at the small blonde boy, who, surprisingly, hasn't said a word until now. He was carrying the tray everyone had in their room, except, on it, was a small glass bunny.

"What are these for?"

Everyone looked down at the tray.

"Wait…" Kyo started to speak. "If you have a bunny…and I have a cat…does that mean, the glass resembles us."

Everyone gave gasp, as if Kyo had triggered everyone's brain to start working. Everyone except the student council that is. The majority of the student council was trying to figure out why a bunny resembles Momiji, or how a cute kitten can possibly resemble this angered teen. Yet, there was one person who wasn't thinking along those lines.

"Thanks for pointing that, you stupid cat. You just figured that out?"

"HEY! EVERYONE DID!"

The rest of the zodiac members just turned their heads as to say, _That's true, but were not saying anything. _

"There's an X, over the fish." Hatori said bluntly.(he was trying to change the subject actually...)

"And?" Nao said, a bit annoyed at the oblivious statement from a doctor.

"Didn't Arisa have an X over her chest?" Hiro jumped in.

"SHE DID! SHE DID! KIMI SAW!" Kimi yelled.

Kyo just kinda glanced down at the tray, _a fish? _

"Oh look, the poor monkey is chopped in half," Kakeru said. (He's still oblivious to the whole picture relation thing)

The zodiac members glanced at each other then looked frantically around the room. Ritsu was nowhere in sight. After a silent moment, everyone went rushing back up, and retracing there steps, and as you have it, part of Ritsu was sticking out from a room, with a terrified expression on his face. Hatori, being the most calm, opened the door completely. There was Ritsu, well, half of him, the bottom half was nowhere to be seen. Kyo looked away in disgust, and Tohru was trying to get a better look before Yuki covered her eyes.

"Miss Honda, it's better if you don't see."

He felt her nod her head under his hands, so he released her and she began to walk back to the front room, as everyone else did.

* * *

**With the Student Council**

Machi came from a hallway and everyone looked at her.

"Where were you?" Kakeru asked, concerned.

"Bathroom." She replied.

"Kimi never saw you leave, in fact, Kimi didn't think you were ever here."

"You never think I'm here."

"Hey, guys, let's not blame this on Machi, I mean, its murder." Nao reasoned.

"What, getting sent on a guilt trip because were blaming someone other than the real murderer?" Kakeru spat.

"I would never kill anyone! I didn't even know the two that died!"

"Two, how do you know there was two?" Kakeru asked.

"Well, the monkey was chopped in half, and everyone seemed so worried."

"Oh really, well, as I recall, you seemed to be the most worried at the blonde girl's death, and you just said you didn't know her. Could that be fake worry, to cover up something?" Machi asked.

"Machi has a point," Kakeru pointed out.

"I was defending you!" Nao shouted, angered that he was trying to defend her, but she just used him as bait.

"And Kimi saw that Chibi-Suke was already there before anyone else!"

"Her room was across from mine!"

They stopped bickering when the rest came down from the second corpse.

"Ritsu's dead." Shigure said.

"You mean the loud one that kept apologizing?" Nao asked.

Shigure just nodded.

"That's not too bad."

"He's dead Nao." Kakeru grimaced.

"SO!? You didn't care when that one girl died."

"Hmph."

* * *

_And now there were eighteen,_

_The next target: A spleen _

**End of Chapter Two**

Worry Doll: A doll that kids usually make and put under their pillow to take away their worries. They can either prevent nightmares (worries) from happening, or pass the worry onto the doll.

I made Ritsu the worry doll because he's always apologizing and always worried about something.


	3. Tavvauvutit, Karakuri ningyō

**Chapter Three: +Tavvauvutit, Karakuri ningyō+**

* * *

"Maybe…" Yuki started, causing all the eyes to look at him, "We should pay attention to our trays, at all times."

"Why do you say that, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Well, it seems maybe something happens to our figurine when were about to be…" His voice started to trail off.

"Killed?" Hiro finished.

Yuki nodded. "And, we could take it as a warning and protect that one person."

"Oh, like, keep an extra good eye on the person?" Kakeru asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, then let's go get our trays," Kyo said standing up.

"Maybe we shouldn't go alone…" Kisa softly spoke.

"Kisa, we won't be gone for long, it can't be too bad," Haru reassured. The way he spoke made all of the student council members (with Yuki as an exception) shift the blame to him instantly. Since, that's what they basically were doing before the others came back.

"Don't worry Kisa; I'll stay by your side." Hiro said as he took her hand.

* * *

**With Tohru**

Tohru was in her room, grabbing her tray, and trying to get out of there as fast as she could. She was so scared, but she had to be strong. It's what her mom would want.

_Squeeeeeeeeeeak_

She whipped her head around to see her door was open ajar. Her eyes widened as she started to get flustered.

"Oh mum, someone's here what do I do? What do I do!?"

"Sissy?" A small voice came from behind the door.

"Eh?" Tohru said, stopping in her tracks. She looked at the door and tilted her head to the side.

_BAM!_

Her door was kicked open scaring the living hell out of her.

"Don't you know when someone calls for you; you're supposed to open the door?" Hiro said with a smug expression.

"Hiro… don't talk to sissy that way, it's not nice."

"Well, I'm just sayin'"

"Kisa?" Tohru asked.

"She was too scared to walk back down to the front room alone. I said I would protect her, but she wanted someone older," Hiro explained with an aggravated sigh.

Tohru laughed, "Oh, I see."

"Hey, whats that sound?" Hiro asked, once he heard something.

"F-footsteps!?" Tohru announced.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I see how much help she is."

He turned his heads to see a figure standing in the door way. Her face was covered by her long black hair, and she was wearing a black cloak. Hiro nearly fainted at the sight.

"HIRO!" Kisa exclaimed as she ran to his side.

"Uh...OH! Hiro, whats wrong." Tohru asked worriedly.

He pointed a figure at the door.

"Hana-chan?" Tohru asked noticing the girl instantly.

"I felt scared wave signals coming from you, I thought you were in trouble, so I came running. Da, da, da, da ,da."

Hiro's face paled, "You have weird friends."

* * *

**With Nao**

Nao stood dumbfounded at the small glass book on his tray.

"A book? Why does a book resemble me?" He said a bit irritated.

"Because, you're a workaholic, Chibi-Suke!" Kakeru said, appearing in his room.

"GAH!" Nao yelled as he grabbed the nearest thing around him (Which just happened to be a pillow) and swung it at the voice.

"UWAH!" Kakeru screamed in surprise, "Oh, Chibi-Suke, did I scare you?"

_WHAM!_

Kakeru went flying into the wall. "Don't make fun of Chibi-Suke, Kakeru! Everyone's scared, Kimi's scared too!"

"I WASN'T SCARED!"

"Kimi thinks you're scared. So scared that you want to hold on to Kimi, right?"

"I WAS JUST CAUGHT OFF GUARD! Plus, who in the right mind would want to hold you?"

At that second, Machi came into the room, holding her tray while twitching a bit, after hearing what Kimi said.

"OH! KIMI'S SO FLATTERED, MACHI!"

"I don't want to hold you; I'm just in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Awww, don't be like that!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM ANYWAY?" Nao shouted.

"To talk about what the boy with weird hair said." Kakeru explained.

"Mmhmm, Yun-Yun cousin seems very much like he'd do something like that! Well, that's what Kimi thinks!" Kimi gasped, "What if he's doing this all for Kimi! He loves Kimi so much, he wants Kimi all to himself!"

Machi grimaced.

"I don't think that's very likely," Kakeru said through reason.

"What isn't?" asked Yuki as he entered the room.

"Hm? OH NOTHING! How about we go and head off to the front room!" Kakeru said as he slung his free arm around Yuki and walked away.

* * *

**With Kureno**

Kureno picked up his tray, and sighed a bit.

_I wonder what Akito is thinking. I haven't been by her side for a while…_

Suddenly, he heard a noise, making him drop his tray in surprise, shattering the small bird to pieces.

"Dammit." Kureno said as he bent down to get the tray.

Once he did, he found himself face to face with a tea serving doll. It had a small note inside the teacup it held. He picked up the paper and read it.

'**YoUr NeXT, KuReNO!'**

The letter looked more like a ransom note than anything else.

_Wait…_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Front Room**

Everyone looked down at their tray instantly once they heard a scream. _The Rooster…_

"He's dead, no need checking." Kyo said, disgusted.

The Student Council members gave a suspicious glance at Kyo.

"Well, you don't have too, but Shigure, Ayame and I are going to. We knew Kureno for a long time, and were going to pay our respects. Right, Ayame?" Hatori commanded.

"Of course, Ha'ri, us and my adorable little brother!"

"NO." Yuki said, as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"But, Yuki!"

"Come on, he has no need to go." Hatori said, as he grabbed Shigure and started to leave.

"OKAY!" Ayame said, trailing behind Hatori like a ducking with its mother.

Once Hatori reached Kureno's room, he expected to see blood, but not this much. It was basically a trail leading from the body to…a closet? He carefully stepped over the body, making a mental note of the hole in it; hoping to not find some intestines lying around. He opened the closet door, and stared at the object in it. It was a tea serving doll, but it had blood spilling out of the hole in its head. It looked like the hole was meant to hold something inside.

"What is it, Hatori?" Shigure asked seeing the doctor's expression.

Hatori didn't answer. He just took the doll, and turned it upside down, letting whatever was inside flop out, with a _splat._

"Ha'ri, whats that? It looks like an organ." Ayame asked, as if this sort of thing was normal.

"A spleen and I'm guessing it was Kureno's."

"Oh…"

--

**End of Chapter Three**

Karakuri ningyō: A doll that is able to move, and has a small plate, to balance a tea cup on. Also known as a tea serving doll.

I made Kureno the Karakuri ningyō because, he's like a slave. He has no free will. He stays by Akito's side, and does whatever she pleases. His name even means 'Bows down to fate.'


End file.
